Display devices using organic electroluminescent (EL) elements or liquid crystal elements have been known. Examples of the display device also include a light-emitting device provided with a light-emitting element such as a light-emitting diode (LED), and electronic paper performing display with an electrophoretic method or the like.
The organic EL element generally has a structure in which a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is provided between a pair of electrodes. By voltage application to this element, the light-emitting organic compound can emit light. A display device including such an organic EL element can be thin and lightweight and have high contrast and low power consumption.
Further, by forming a semiconductor element such as a transistor and a display element such as the organic EL element over a flexible substrate (film), a flexible display device can be provided.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method for manufacturing a flexible display device by separating a heat-resistant resin layer from a supporting substrate (a glass substrate) after the glass substrate provided with a heat-resistant resin layer and electronic elements is irradiated with laser light through a sacrificial layer.